Furia
by ale Cullen Patt
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson descubrió la traición de su hermana Rebeka y ahora planea vengarse de lo que le hicieron. Y como siempre, apareciendo en el mal momento, Damon Salvatore necesita algo del vampiro original. La furia por la traición que Klaus siente termina explotando de una manera totalmente diferente. Y como Damon dice: El sexo es siempre la respuesta. Slash! DamonxKlaus, lemmon, 18


**Introducción** **: (Spoiler) Esta historia sucede cuando, en The Originals, Klaus descubre que Rebeka, junto con Marcel, invocó** **a su padre para detener a Klaus en el antiguo nuevo Orleans. Así que Klaus planea la venganza contra su hermana.**

 **Advertencia: Historia Rated M por contener situaciones sexuales explicitas, relaciones HombrexHombre, y lemmon, mucho lemmon.**

 **La historia fue a petición de KarMikaelson, así que me disculpo si los fans de estos personajes no encuentran parecido en las personalidades, pero me esforcé todo lo que pude, y lo único que conozco de Klaus y Damon es lo que he visto en televisión.**

 **Espero que les guste la historia, y espero que me dejen su comentario, ustedes deciden si esto se queda en OneShot y si le hacemos continuación.**

 **Besos**

* * *

 **Damon POV.**

Los cuerpos de por lo menos veinte vampiros están tirados por todas partes. A juzgar por la temperatura de su cuerpo tardarán un poco en despertar. No puedo decir lo mismo de los cinco cuerpos humanos desangrados. Diablos, Klaus tiene estilo.

Hay más cuerpos por el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones, y un par mas antes de la puerta por donde se escucha la respiración de la única persona despierta en este lugar.

Quien iba a decir que Nuevo Orleans tendría tantos vampiros.

Klaus está de pie, frente a la ventana, en esta habitación también hay un desorden digno de él. Hay esculturas rotas, un par de sillas destrozadas en la esquina derecha, y sangre de original en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres Damon? –me pregunta con voz ausente.

Antes de que pueda responder me percato de la daga que este sostiene con su mano derecha. Roble blanco. La única arma letal contra un original.

-Ni se te ocurra –masculla firmemente apartando la daga de mi vista, y sin dejar de mirar hacia la ciudad exterior.

-¿Estás dentro de mi mente ahora? –inquiero.

-No es necesario, es lo que cualquier otro pensaría si cree tener a su alcance la daga.

Parece que hay demasiado silencio tanto aquí dentro como allá fuera. Supongo que nadie quiere estar cerca de un Hibrido enojado. Por suerte soy conocido por estar en los lugares incorrectos, en los momentos incorrectos.

-Quizá no estés de humor –le digo-. Y quizá debería irme, pero necesito un poco de tu sangre.

-No tengo tiempo para salvarte la vida de nuevo –responde.

-De hecho, no es para mí. Es para una amiga. Ya sabes, los hombres lobo están dando molestias últimamente.

-¿Damon Salvatore tiene amigas? –resopla.

-Le debo un par de favores –sonrío-. Ya sabes como son estas cosas.

-Te lo he dicho, no estoy de humor.

-Si bueno, no estaría aquí si no fuera, ya sabes, urgente. Y el idiota de Tyler no aparece por ningún lado, así que…

-Tómala –exclama extendiendo su brazo, pero sin girarse. Con su vista pegada al horizonte en todo momento.

Miro las venas alteradas de su brazo blanco y entrecierro los ojos.

Soy idiota, pero aun no quiero morir, así que en lugar de ir a rasgarle la muñeca y tomar un poco de su sangre en el frasco que tengo en mis manos, suspiro, guardo el frasco en mi bolsillo y doy un paso hacia adelante.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto tratando de sonar amigable, aunque la verdad es que suena de manera totalmente diferente a como me lo imaginé.

-Supongo que no quieres mi sangre ya –resopla de nuevo y cubre su antebrazo con la manga de la camisa. Escucho el rechinar de sus dientes.

-Oye, no te preguntaría eso si no me sorprendiera. Pero te ves... mal. Y me da curiosidad saber cual es la vulnerabilidad de Klaus Mikaelson.

No lo veo, pero por el movimiento de su mejilla se que está sonriendo.

-La familia –escupe, como si fuera una mala palabra.

-Tengo experiencia con eso –aseguro, dando otro paso adelante.

La verdad es que no quiero estar mucho tiempo aquí, pero necesito tantear el terreno antes de tomar lo que necesito.

-Supongo que Stefan no intentó matarte –dice.

-Creo que hemos intentado matarnos el uno al otro un par de veces y…

-Es diferente –replica-. Sus estúpidas peleas no se comparan con lo que me hicieron. Tu no quieres matar a Stefan, y él no te quiere matar a ti. En el fondo ambos lo saben. Y respetan dentro de todo su estúpido lazo familiar.

Entonces se da media vuelta.

La expresión de su rostro me hace preguntarme si Klaus tendrá un momento de vulnerabilidad más fuerte que esté. Pero también se lo que un vampiro herido es capaz de hacer. Así que es un arma de doble filo.

Sus ojos están rojos, no rojos de odio, sino por las lágrimas que ha derramado. Klaus Mikaelson estuvo llorando frente a mí. Reprimo una ligera sonrisa, porque dentro de mí creo saber que algo no anda nada bien con esto.

-Elijah respeta demasiado su honor –le digo, entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de no mirar demasiado hacia su expresión destrozada por la ira, el coraje, y la traición-. Así que debe ser tu hermanita, Rebeka.

-Mi traidora hermana –exclama con su voz estrangulada.

-Y supongo que la daga es para ella.

No responde, pero escucho el crujir de su quijada.

-Perdí un par de amigos con la muerte de Kol, y hay algunos mas que aun me agradan, y pertenecen a la línea de Rebeka, no se si soportaría mas perdidas.

-No estoy de humor para tus estupideces –escupe mientras sale otra lagrima de su ojo derecho, ahora parece mucho mas enojado que antes. Así que tendré que regresar a mi objetivo principal, y olvidarme de ablandar el camino entre nosotros.

Fijo mi mirada en su muñeca, por donde corre su sangre y él lo nota. Supongo que no tendré otra oportunidad para obtenerla.

-Se lo molesto que pueden ser los hermanos a veces –comienzo. Sin poder comprender por qué lo estoy haciendo. Pero nunca se por qué hago las cosas de todas formas-. Pero matarlos no cambiará nada.

-No sabes lo que ella hizo.

-¿Qué puede poner a Klaus en este estado? Intentó matarte, y solo hay dos opciones, con una daga de roble blanco, pero no es tan idiota como para hacerlo. O, haber llamado a tu querido padre.

Frunce los labios y vuelve a rechinar los dientes.

-¿Vas a querer la sangre o no? –escucho el crujir de la madera en su mano, debe estar aprontándola con demasiada fuerza, pero la daga no sufre daño alguno. Debe estar protegida con algo mas; Demonios, necesito esa daga.

-Sabes, los idiotas a veces hacen estupideces cuando se sienten aterrorizados por algo o alguien. Y créeme Klaus, eres el tipo de… cosa que cualquiera temería.

-Supongo que viniendo de ti es un cumplido.

-No lo es –replico-. Solo quiero decir que quizá Rebeka solo tenía miedo de lo que podías hacerle. Y entonces decidió poner en medio lo único que te podía frenar.

Diablos, debí haber dejado de hablar hace varios minutos y haber tomado la estúpida gota de sangre que necesito.

-La haré pagar –masculla mientras sus ojos se llenan de rabia, y lagrimas. Ni siquiera yo me había puesto en ese estado con las tantas bofetadas que Stefan me había dado. El lazo entre originales debe ser mucho mas fuerte que el de un vampiro normal.

-No creo que quieras matarla de verdad…

Antes de que pueda terminar escucho el viento romperse durante una fracción de segundo, después un dolor punzante envuelve mi estomago y el calor de las llamas abrazantes comienza a envolver mi torso.

Klaus está frente a mí, tengo mi pecho recargado contra su hombro, y remueve la daga en mi interior.

Antes de que el fuego termine de consumirme saca el trozo de madera y me aparta bruscamente.

-Idiota –mascullo mientras las llamas abrasantes comienzan a desparecer, demasiado lento para mi gusto.

-Un Salvatore no va a decirme que hacer –masculla mientras limpia mi sangre de su mano.

-Haz lo que quieras –escupo mientras intento enderezarme-. Tu vivirás con eso.

Vuelve a acercarse a mí y me sujeta de los hombros.

-¿Qué dijiste? –exige.

-Dije que tu vivirás con eso –repito con esfuerzo.

Sus ojos penetrantes escudriñan los míos, nunca sentí tanto odio entre dos miradas.

Y como si no hubiera tomado todas las malas decisiones que pude haber tomado hoy, golpeo su quijada con tanta fuerza que mis huesos tardan cinco segundos en recuperarse.

-Imbécil –masculla antes de poner su mano en mi cuello, y en un segundo ya tengo la espalda pegada a la pared, y mis pies a varios centímetros del suelo.

Intento zafarme de sus manos, pero he perdido sangre y las fuerzas que puedo sacar apenas sirven para seguir respirando entre su agarre sofocante.

Su mirada recobra la compostura dentro de lo que cabe y me suelta. Tardé un par de segundos en recuperar el aliento.

-Lárgate –ordena.

Y vuelvo hacer lo contrario a lo que debí haber hecho.

-Estoy intentando –escupo con coraje y golpeo su pecho con ambas manos-. Algo bueno –vuelvo a golpear su pecho, y su expresión es de completa incredulidad-. Contigo.

Sus labios se quedan entreabiertos, como intentando hablar, pero sin saber que decir.

Mi respiración está agitada, pues estoy utilizando mis últimas fuerzas para salvarlo de su propia destrucción. Algo que no debería estar haciendo, porque quiero a los otros originales muertos. Lo quiero a él muerto también, pero lamentablemente soy parte de su linaje y quiero seguir vivo.

Miro sus ojos, envenenados por la ira, y ahora por la sorpresa. Y me regresa la mirada.

Da un paso hacia adelante, sujeta mi camisa con sus manos y me acerca a él. Y sin poder ver su movimiento, coloca la daga blanca contra mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón.

No dejo de mirarlo en ningún momento, retándolo.

Y entonces, cuando creí que la daga entraba y rompía los tejidos de mi piel, algo mas es lo que me roba el aliento.

Sus labios se colocan sobre los míos, y medio segundo después se abren paso con desesperación.

Sujeto su pecho y lo empujo con todas las fuerzas que me quedan.

-¡Klaus que diablos! –exclamo mientras escupo la saliva y ponzoña que se había acumulado en mi boca.

Entonces miro sus ojos nuevamente, Klaus está asustado, sus ojos lo están aunque su cuerpo no lo demuestre. Está vulnerable, más vulnerable de lo que estaba antes.

Coloco mis manos sobre su playera, y en lugar de apartarlo mas, lo atraigo hacia mí.

Desde la escasa distancia nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro durante un par de segundos. Y ahora soy yo quien une nuestros labios.

Con rapidez sujeto su cintura y lo atraigo a mí.

Se escapa un gemido de su garganta mientras sujeta mi espalda con fuerza.

Separa un momento nuestras bocas, y mientras sujeto su nuca con una de mis manos, enredando mis dedos en su cabello, coloco mis labios sobre su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja y comienzo a besarlo.

La tención en su cuerpo es tan notoria que cada musculo se comprime y sus manos sujetan con mas fuerza mi espalda.

Nunca había tenido entre mis brazos a alguien más fuerte que yo, así que cuando con todas sus fuerzas me arroja sobre la cama se me escapa un gemido, una mescla entre placer y dolor. Dolor por el agarre de sus manos, y dolor por la punzante herida que continúa cerrándose lentamente en mi abdomen.

Klaus coloca una de sus manos en mi pechos mientras se recuesta sobre mi y vuelve a colocar sus labios entre los míos, metiendo su lengua en mi boca e iniciando una batalla interna para apoderarnos uno del otro.

El placer de su caricia desaparece cuando su mano toca la piel desgarrada en mi abdomen.

Parece recordar que hace un minuto me encajó una daga y separándose de mis labios me mira a los ojos. Estos arden en deseo, nunca había visto algo igual.

Estira su cabeza hacia un lado, dejándome ver su cuello, y señalando con su dedo la vena claramente visible, de un color tan delicioso que hace que mi garganta arda, aun y cuando no es sangre humana la que corre por ella.

-Hazlo –me ordena.

La ponzoña se acumula en mi boca y no dudo ni un instante en sujetar su espalda con fuerza y atraerlo a mi.

Coloco mis labios sobre su vena, sintiendo el calor irregular, y el correr de su sangre. Descubro los colmillos y los entierro lentamente en su piel, escuchando el rasgar de la cada capa y después sintiendo el líquido espeso entrando en mi boca.

Klaus suelta un gemido y su cuerpo entero se tensa sobre el mío.

La sangre de hibrido no es como la de humano, no sabe tan bien. Pero tiene algo más, algo que te hace sentir más fuerte. Algo que desde el momento en que toca tu lengua, te da poder.

Sujeto su espalda con más fuerza, sintiendo mi éxtasis interior incrementándose.

Klaus vuelve a gemir justo en mi oído y solo sirve para excitarme más de lo que ya estaba.

Se lo que se siente que succionen de tu sangre; son dos tipos de sentimiento, o sientes dolor por estarte desangrando, o sientes el mas intenso placer. Dependiendo de la situación.

Así que mientras mi boca se llena de su sangre, cada partícula de mi interior se fortalece. En pocos segundos la herida en mi abdomen está completamente sanada, y no solo eso, siento que todo el daño que le he hecho a mi cuerpo en los últimos cincuenta años ha desaparecido.

El gemido del hombre sobre mi vuelve a envolverme en un calor diferente al de la sangre, así que coloco una de mis manos sobre su glúteo y lo aprieto con fuerza, juntando su pubis al mío.

-Basta –exclama con dificultad mientras intenta separarse.

Pero yo no quiero soltarlo, nunca había sentido tanta fuerza como ahora.

Su mano me aparta con facilidad y una vez que dejo de recibir el líquido caliente vuelvo a concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo antes. O mejor dicho, vuelvo a perder el control en lo que hacia.

Sus labios buscan los míos y ahora con mi fuerza recuperada lo hago girar en el colchón de la cama y me coloco sobre el.

Separo nuestras bocas y comienzo a besar su mejilla, quito con mi lengua el resto de la sangre que había quedado en su cuello, la herida ya ha sanado.

Las manos de Klaus sujetan mi espalda, me aparto de el y me siento sobre su pubis, sintiendo su erección bajo mis glúteos.

Sonrío. Sonrió porque produje una erección en Klaus Mikaelson, sonrío porque deseo sus labios carnosos, rojos por la sangre que corre en ellos. Sonrío por sus ojos deseosos de poder. Sonrío porque quiero tenerlo de nuevo en mis brazos y besar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Solo hay una sensación mejor que beber sangre humana. Y es el sexo.

Como si estuviera rompiendo una hoja de papel sus manos desgarran mi camisa en varias tiras, dejando mi torso desnudo.

En cuanto coloca sus palmas en mi abdomen una ola intensa de calor me invade por completo, y con un sonido gatural saliendo de mi garganta me lanzo contra sus labios nuevamente.

Me hace girar en la cama, quedando él sobre mi, y sin tiempo para desabrochar su camisa botón por botón, ambos la arrancamos con facilidad de su cuerpo. Y ahora puedo sentir su torso desnudo contra el mío.

Suelta un gemido de dolor y placer cuando con mis dientes rasgo sus labios y el sabor de su sangre se mescla en nuestras bocas.

No se como lo hace, pero me sujeta entre sus brazos y nos pone de pie, arrojándome contra la pared contraria a donde está la cama, sujetándome de la espalda mientras escucho el crujir del material con el que he chocado.

Se escapa un gemido de mi garganta, el cual se roba con sus labios, mientras sujeta mi muslo con su mano.

No estoy acostumbrado a estar en los brazos de alguien más fuerte que yo, alguien que controla mi cuerpo tal y como yo controlo el de las personas con las que me he acostado. Pero sentir esta fuerza contraria luchando con la mía, me hace sentir poderoso.

Mis plantas vuelven a tocar el suelo y colocando sus manos en la pretina de mi pantalón lo arranca sin dificultad. Con el sonido de la mezclilla rasgándose entre sus manos y mis piernas, sus labios regresan a los míos.

A punta pie quito mis zapatos, pues no deseo que las manos destructivas de Klaus lleguen a ellos, y el hace lo mismo.

Sujeto su cintura desnuda con mis manos y con las nuevas fuerzas que tengo nos llevo hacia la cama, la madera cruje en cuanto caemos sobre el colchón y durante unos segundos luchamos el uno contra el otro para ver quien estará encima.

Con mis manos termino sujetando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y beso su cuello, pues descubrí que es su mayor debilidad.

Comienzo a descender lentamente por su pecho, recorriendo mi camino hasta su abdomen lentamente con mis labios, y llego hasta la pretina de su pantalón mientras una de sus manos se coloca sobre mi cabeza.

Aunque quiero arrancar la tela negra que cubre sus piernas, justo como él lo hizo, me obligo a hacerlo lentamente para incrementar su éxtasis y jugar con sus nervios.

Desabrocho el botón, bajo el zíper y coloco mis dedos en la pretina, sujetándola delicadamente.

Comienzo a bajar la tela por sus piernas, lo primero que miro es su ropa interior ajustada, sobre todo en la parte donde su erección se deja ver; mientras bajo el pantalón voy acariciando sus muslos, después sus pantorrillas y por ultimo sus tobillos.

Regreso lentamente con mis manos, acariciando sus piernas hasta que llego al elástico de su bóxer.

Sus dedos vuelven a enredarse en mi cabello y cuando lo miro a los ojos encuentro la pasión mas intensa que jamás había visto.

-hazlo –exclama, casi ruega.

Fijo mi mirada en lo que se esconde debajo de la tela azul obscura que separa a Klaus de la total desnudes.

Coloco mis dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos sobre su erección, cuidando de no tocarla demasiado, jugando con la desesperación de Klaus, y tras sujetar la tela delgada doy un tirón y el sonido de desgarre vuelve a envolver la habitación, dejando a Klaus totalmente desnudo.

Su miembro palpita por la excitación, un conjunto de venas adornan la virilidad de Klaus y un ligero gemido de alivio se escapa de su garganta.

Sujeto la base de su erección con una mano y la levanto, mirándola fijamente mientras su mano intenta obligarme a juntar mis labios a la punta.

Pero no voy directo a su glande, sino que coloco mis labios en sus testículos, sintiendo la suave piel con mis labios, acariciando lentamente el camino que me lleva hasta su erección. Con la punta de mi lengua, recorro el tronco de su miembro y llego hasta su glande, una vez ahí la fuerza de la mano sobre mi cabeza se ejerce con mayor presión sobre mi y me hace colocar la punta de su miembro en mi boca.

Un gemido se escapa con fuerza de su interior y antes de que pueda acariciar el resto de su miembro con mis labios su mano tira de mí y me hace regresar a su boca.

Besa durante unos segundos mis labios y con fuerza me hace recostarme boca abajo. Se coloca sobre mi cuerpo, impidiéndome moverme, pues su fuerza se está aplicando totalmente sobre mi, y odio admitir que es mucho mas fuerte que yo.

Comienza a besar mi cuello, mis hombros y desciende por mi espalda.

No duda ni un segundo cuando llega a mis glúteos y arranca mi ropa interior con facilidad.

Su mano se coloca en uno de mis glúteos y un gemido se escapa de mi garganta cuando ejerce presión sobre mi cuerpo y mi erección se aprieta entre mí y el colchón de la cama.

-Klaus –replico con fuerza cuando coloca la punta de su miembro entre mis glúteos.

-Tranquilo –exclama con una voz gatural y desesperada que con tan solo una palabra me hace desear besarlo de nuevo.

Deja caer su pubis contra mí y su erección comienza a entrar a mi cuerpo.

Sujeto las sabanas con fuerza, como si pudiera absorber un poco del dolor que siento.

Y sin esperar más, se deja caer por completo. Arrebatándome un gritido desgarrador, silenciado por sus labios instantáneamente.

Está completamente dentro de mi, provocándome un dolor punzante, con su pubis pegado a mis glúteos, su pecho en mi espalda, su mano derecha sobre la mía, apretándola, como si pudiera quitarme un poco del dolor que siento, y sus labios luchando en esta posición para tomar los míos.

Gime mientras comienza a mover sus caderas, y yo también lo hago. Poco a poco mi cuerpo va adaptándose al suyo y el dolor punzante comienza a darme el más intenso placer que jamás había sentido.

Se recuesta sobre su costado, y me hace recostarme sobre el mío también. Sin despegar nuestros cuerpos, sin salir de mi.

Acomoda nuestras piernas para que sea mas fácil los movimientos y con su mano sujeta mi abdomen, sin dejar que me despegue de él ni un solo momento.

Los gemidos que suelta comienzan a mezclarse con los míos en cada movimiento que hace.

Sujeta mi erección y comienza a acariciarla al ritmo del movimiento de sus embestidas.

Mientras estimula mi miembro, y mi interior, comienzo a sentir que el éxtasis está por llegar.

El sonido que sale de mi garganta es cada vez más fuerte y pronunciado, así como sus movimientos.

Siento el doble de placer, pues está estimulando los dos puntos del cuerpo mas propensos a él.

Así que no tardo mucho en quedar envuelto en el más profundo éxtasis.

Siento como mi cuerpo se hincha cuando estoy por terminar. Y con las caricias de su mano en mi erección y sus gemidos sobre mi oído, termino envuelto en el placer mas intenso que he sentido jamás.

Mi visión se tiñe de blanco, cegándome por los segundos mas largos de mi vida, los segundos en que cada partícula de mi cuerpo quedó encendida.

Y justo cuando estoy regresando a la realidad escucho el grito sofocado de Klaus y siento el palpitar de su erección en mi interior. Y justo cuando termina, todo su cuerpo se tensa de una manera que pareciera quedar unido al mío en el placer.

Tardamos un par de minutos en recuperarnos del éxtasis.

Cuando por fin nos movemos, lo hacemos solo para separarnos uno del otro.

Me recuesto sobre mi espalda y siento su piel desnuda rosando mi costado, desde mi hombro hasta mi tobillo.

Durante otros minutos ninguno de los dos habla, y es que no encuentro la voz en mi interior, solo necesito recuperarme de la onda de espasmos que aun no logran liberarme.

Klaus se apoya en su costado para enderezarse, y giro mi cabeza para mirarle. Sus ojos se fijan en los míos. No está sonriendo con sus labios, pero lo hace con su mirada.

Acerca sus labios a los míos y los deja ahí durante unos largos segundos, sin moverlos.

Entonces, con mis sentidos al máximo, escucho la respiración regresando a uno de los cuerpos que siguen allá afuera. Pareciera como si nos hubiésemos transportado a otro lugar y ahora regresáramos a la realidad.

-Están por despertase –mascullo entre sus labios.

-No me importa –replica.

Y otro de los cuerpos comienza a respirar. No deben tardar más de un par de minutos en volver a la vida, así que me aparto de sus labios y su calor abrazante para poder pensar con claridad.

-¿No te importa que puedan vernos?

-No. Puedo matarlos de nuevo antes de que abran los parpados.

Esbozo una sonrisa y coloco mis manos debajo de mi nuca.

Apoya su mano en mi pecho y limpia un poco de sangre que seguía teniendo en mi boca.

-Pero aun tengo algo que hacer –masculla.

Al segundo siguiente está de pie, desnudo, con los últimos rayos del sol entrando por la ventana a sus espaldas, magnificándolo.

Comienza a buscar algo con la mirada y estiro mi mano para alcanzar el trozo de madera a mi lado.

-Aquí está –le digo, arrojando la daga a sus manos.

-Pudiste haberme matado –exclama.

-¿Y morir yo también? –inquiero-. Además no quería hacerlo.

-Bien. Puedes quedarte, pero no volveré pronto.

Tarda menos de tres segundos es vestirse nuevamente, y lo único que hago es quedarme recostado aquí, mirándolo.

No me siento como debía sentirme. Me siento poderoso. Y no se si es por su sangre de hibrido en mi interior o por lo que acaba de suceder entre nosotros.

-Klaus –lo llamo antes de que salga por la puerta. Y aunque no me lo esperaba, se detiene y voltea para mirarme a los ojos-. No lo hagas.

Aparta su mirada de la mía y se queda mirando la daga en su mano.

Se encoje de hombros y un segundo después ya está sobre mi, con la punta de la daga en mi cuello. Pero ya deje de temerle, así que lo miro sonriendo.

-Nadie me dice que hacer, no importa lo que haya pasado entre nosotros. –masculla, con su acento británico y el tono característico de Klaus.

Se aparta de mí, poniéndose de pie a mi lado y echando una mirada a mi cuerpo desnudo, desde mis ojos hasta mis pies. Esbozo una sonrisa.

-Puedes volver a tenerme cuando quieras –mascullo de la forma que solo yo puedo hacerlo.

-Quizá –es lo único que dice.

Me pongo de pie y me detengo justo frente a él, dejando solo un espacio entre nosotros para poder mirarnos a los ojos.

-Pero la próxima vez –susurro-. Es mi turno.

Coloco mi mano derecha sobre su pubis, sintiendo su miembro entre mi palma mientras cierro ligeramente los dedos en torno a él. Un gemido se escapa de su garganta y me arroja a la cama nuevamente.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, Damon –escupe-. Recuerda que sigo siendo yo.

Y antes de que la puerta se cierre me arroja una mirada envenenada justo antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

Con un millón de sentimientos encontrados en mi interior me pongo de pie, tomo ropa de Klaus y me visto lo mas rápido que puedo.

Antes de salir me percato de la nota que está junto a la única mesita que no se encuentra destrozada o en el suelo.

"Aprovéchala" dice con una caligrafía cursiva excelente, y junto a la nota está una copa cristalina casi llena de un liquido rojizo obscuro. La tomo entre mis manos e inhalo.

Huele a Klaus; tengo ese olor y sabor ahora en mi boca, pasando por mi garganta y llenando todos mis músculos.

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Bastardo –exclamo, no como un insulto, no como siempre lo hago.

Con la copa en mi mano salgo de la habitación, paso los dos cuerpos en el suelo y justo cuando estoy por bajar las escaleras escucho el viento rompiéndose mientras alguien se acerca.

Sin mucha dificultad esquivo todos sus movimientos y rápidamente tengo mi antebrazo presionando su cuello mientras lo recargo contra la pared.

-¿En donde está Klaus? –exige el imbécil vampiro novato.

-¿Tengo cara de ser su niñera? –escupo mientras presiono con mas fuerza su cuello.

Me aparto de él para dejarlo respirar y me marcho de ese lugar.

Soy bueno en eso de olvidar lo que sucede.

Aunque no se si dejaré que esto desaparezca tan fácilmente.

* * *

¿Algún comentario? ¡Dejen su Review!


End file.
